Second Chances: New Year, Old Memories
by jtbwriter
Summary: While working an investigation with Robbie, Rick and A.J. find eerie similarities to a 15-year-old case from their days in San Diego. All Reviews, Constructive Criticisms and Comments welcome. Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Second Chances: New Year, Old Memories.  
A Simon & Simon/Six Million Dollar Man/Dark Shadows Crossover Story  
While working an investigation with Robbie, Rick and A.J. find eerie  
similarities to a 15-year-old case from their days in San Diego.   
  
(Inspired by the story "In The Line Of Duty" by Kenda) (This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal and Dan Curtis Productions and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)  
  
Dedicated to the fans of Simon & Simon who've kept this show alive for the last 10 years.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Police! Freeze!" The young voice yelled at the two men in ski masks, then the dark was broken by the light of several flashlights.  
  
Both criminals threw up their hands, cornered, and into the high beams stepped uniformed officers to arrest the would-be robbers. As they were cuffed, the ski masks were removed, causing a gasp from one of the onlookers.  
  
"A.J., that looks like, nah, couldn't be." Rick Simon shook his head, staring at one of the suspects. "Rick, if it isn't a young version of Fred Stinson, then we're seeing ghosts." his brother answered, frowning.  
  
"Nice work, Uncle A.J., Pop." Robert Simon joined them, putting an arm around his partners. "Now we'll be able to stop these industrial thefts before they spread to the rest of the area." His father grinned. "And your mother will be able to book our flight; she wanted to make sure I'd be able to watch your back!"  
  
"I appreciate it, Pop, I know Mom's been anxious to see her Great-Uncle, but, wait a minute?" he noticed something about the equipment being picked up by the other detectives. As he dashed back over to the doorway of the manufacturing office, Captain Ron Johnson joined the brothers.  
  
"Ron, uh, this may sound weird, but do you have an ID on either of our stooges?" Rick asked him The Phoenix detective stared at him, then nodded. "Yeah, Christopher Stinson, Jr. and Tony Stinson, both with juvenile records. Why, do you recognize them?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, we helped arrest and convict a Fred Stinson back in San Diego 15 years ago, in fact his brother came after us and nearly killed A.J. I thought I was seeing things!" the older Simon replied uneasily.  
  
"That is weird, Rick, 'cause his ID gives his last known address as being in San Diego." Ron answered. "Maybe we'd better send you guys home with Robbie now, I don't want history repeating itself. I'll call Abby, she might have some recent info on these guys."  
  
"Captain Ron!" Rick heard his son called to him, and the three men ran to his side as he knelt next to a workman's box. "What is it, Rob?" Ron asked, then let out a whistle at the sight of dozens of bags of pills.  
  
"Like father, like sons." A.J. said in a tense voice. Robbie looked at his uncle's face, puzzled, then listened quietly as his father explained the seeming coincidence.   
  
"Do you think there's a link, I mean, that these two might be trying to recreate their father's crimes?" the young sheriff wondered. "I don't know, son, but I'm not taking any chances, you and your father and uncle better go home. I can wrap it up here then let you know what I find out." the captain added.  
  
"Thanks, Ron, we'll call you later." Rick agreed, cutting off his son's protest as A. J. firmly steered Robbie toward Rick's truck. "But..." "Son, no buts, you go home to Ramona. I'm not saying there's any kind of threat, but just in case, your place is with her until we know otherwise." he told Robbie.  
  
Robbie sat quietly between the two brothers until they were on the freeway, then cleared his throat.  
  
"Pop?"  
  
His father stole a look at him. "Yes, son." "Thanks, you too, Uncle A.J.. Sometimes I get so wrapped up in making sure I do my job, that I forget there's two, no, three of us to consider now."  
  
"That's ok, Rob, better you learn you're not Wyatt Earp now then down the road." A.J. grinned.   
  
As they pulled into the condo driveway, Laurie Simon opened the door and looked relieved to see the three men. "Hey, little brother, everything go all right?" she questioned, as he gave his sister-in-law a hug, then greeted his wife, who was holding a sleeping Ricky.  
  
"Well, we got the two robbers, but something came up, Rick and Robbie'll fill you in." A.J. answered, then waved his good byes before going into his house. Climbing in the truck cab next to her son, Laurie embraced him, then looked questioningly at her husband.  
  
"Long story, darlin'. I'd better fill the two of you in on the way home." Rick sighed, then backed out of the driveway.  
  
As they drove toward Silver Rock, Robbie told his mother about the thousands of illegal drugs found on the two criminals he and his father and uncle had been trailing. "Captain Ron is going to take it from here, Mom, 'cause Pop and Uncle A.J. recognized one of the guys as, well, you tell us, Pop."  
  
"It was the year before we got back together, sweetheart." he began, then felt Laurie's hand reach over and squeeze his shoulder. Rick smiled briefly, then continued. "Abby had just taken over Towne's position, and the first court case we had to work on together was a divorce case that went bad. We were supposed to gather info for our client so she would be able to prove ability to pay alimony. Except, what A.J. and I saw was a drug deal, and our testimony helped put this Frank Stinson away. Unfortunately, his brother Chris and some goons snuck into A.J.'s house and tried to kill him. If it wasn't for our dog Marlowe, well, he took the bullet meant for A.J. and died. Abby caught Stinson and his killers, and they were put away for life. Now out of nowhere, these two guys named Stinson are not only caught in the act of burglary, but drug smuggling, just like the old man."  
  
"Guys, I don't like this, it sounds too set up, too pat." Laurie mused after a moment. "That's what Ron said, darlin'." Rick answered, glancing at her worried expression. "He sent us home so we wouldn't have to submit our statements in front of those guys. I'll call when we get in, but we're off the case now. It'll go to Narcotics now, Rob, so Ron can keep you out of it too." "I'm glad, darling." Laurie told her son,  
  
"I know you hate to work on something and then have to back away, but Ron's people are good at their job and they'll make sure these guys get what's coming to them!"  
  
"Now, Mom, calm down." Robbie grinned, seeing the flash of anger in her eyes. Her husband laughed at her as she gave him a sheepish look. "Son, now you know why I never get on your mother's bad side!"  
  
She looked at her two men, then broke into a smile. "And don't you forget it!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Okay, honey, do your puffs." Laurie encouraged Ramona, trying to breathe with her. Robbie watched the two of them, then felt his wife's hand on his sleeve.   
  
"Come on, lazy bones, don't let your Mom do all the work. If little whosit comes early, you're going to have to do the coaching, especially if Mom's back East!" his wife teased. Swallowing hard at the thought of helping deliver his own baby, Robbie got down on his knees, then practiced the breathing and the focus points, as his mother directed him. As the teacher led the others in the hospital meeting room turned classroom, Laurie made her son get comfortable, then had him do the same exercises Ramona was doing.   
  
Rick came to the doorway of the room just in time to watch his son imitating Ramona's rocking then breathing. He hated to interrupt, but the news he had to tell his wife would be bad enough without her hearing it on some newscast or financial report.  
  
"Calling" her name, he saw Laurie look toward the door, then beaming, excuse herself and come to meet him. "Rick, darling, you're early, we won't be done for another half hour." she told him with a kiss.  
  
Taking her in his arms, Rick embraced her tightly, then released her, saying, "Sweetheart, something's happened that you need to know about. Let's go into the Chief's office for a moment."  
  
"What is it, love, has something happened to Robin, or Oscar?" she asked, flustered  
  
"No, Laurie, they're all right. Let's sit down first, darlin'." he replied, walking her into the elder's office.  
  
The Chief looked up at them, then excused himself, squeezing Laurie's shoulder as he went past.  
  
She sat down on a well-worn sofa, then Rick plopped next to her. Taking her hand, he looked into her wondering eyes, then dropped his gaze. "Rick, it's okay, please tell me, what's wrong?" Laurie pleaded, gripping his fingers in hers.  
  
"Laurie, I got a phone call at work from Oscar, your Uncle Roger died this morning." he finally said, then hearing her gasp, drew Laurie into his arms. "No, Rick, that's not right, oh, poor David and Carolyn. Were any of them with him?" she whispered softly, her voice breaking.  
  
"Your dad said Carolyn was sitting with him when she heard him take a deep breath, then he just went. I'm sorry, darlin', so sorry. We should have been there, sweetheart, I'm sorry." Rick told her, stoking her hair.  
  
"Oh, no, darling, I wanted to be here, what if something happened to our Robbie, or A.J. with that investigation. Poor Uncle Roger, I told Barnabas to tell him to hang on." she sniffed, then buried her face in her husband's shoulder. Just holding her, Rick felt no shaking, just quiet tears dripping on his shirt.   
  
Finally Laurie lifted her face up to his and took a deep breath. "Rick, I still want to go to Collinswood, only, now of course we'll have to find out what kind of service he wanted and, when and all that." "Sure, Laurie, we'll go home and call Barnabas, he probably will have an idea of what's planned.  
  
Come on, darlin'." Rick stood, his arms lifting her up with him. He felt her lips touch his cheek, and he looked down to see his wife gazing at him. "Thank you, my love, I don't know what I'd do without you." "Angel, you're never going to know." he soothed her then walked her out to make her excuses to Robbie and Ramona.   
  
After receiving their heartfelt sympathy, Rick and Laurie went towards the front of the hospital parking area, As they came out onto the walkway, Laurie froze, then told Rick "We have to get down, two men with a gun in a car, they're going to shoot!"   
  
Not hesitating, he pulled her behind a planter as a car raced down the driveway toward the hospital. As it drew abreast of the entrance, a shower of bullets rained onto the spot where they had just been standing.  
  
Immediately Rick pulled his weapon and fired a round at the dark cars tires, causing the vehicle to swerve then crash into a concrete barrier. Instantly Robbie and the hospital security guard ran out of the building, and Rick ordered his wife to stay put while he and the others went and pulled two men dazed and bleeding out of the smoking wreck. Rick immediately recognized one of the men as a guard from one of the industrial parks that had been robbed by the Stinsons, and the other....  
  
"Robbie, unless my eyes have gone, this is Fred Stinson. Some habits die hard, huh?" he growled at the ex-con. Squinting at him thru a cut eye, the older man stared at him. "You must have nine lives, Simon, be glad the lady survived this time, maybe next time you both won't be so lucky!"  
  
Biting off a swear word, Rick searched him and took several weapons from him, then Robbie called for Rob as back up as he booked the gunmen into the one secure room in the emergency unit.  
  
As the two attackers were wheeled away, Rick saw his wife standing with Ramona. Angered by the near miss, he went to hustle her into his truck, only to hear her reminding their daughter-in-law about her vitamins. "Sweetheart, I'm going to take you and Ramona home, you'll be safe there until Robbie's done, honey." he declared.  
  
"Thanks, Dad, I'm a little tired from Mom's instructions, and I know we'll be all right at the ranch." Ramona yawned, bringing a faint smile from Laurie. "Honey, you and little who-sit need some rest." she said, taking her arm.   
  
Marveling at the ability of his wife to put aside her sorrow to take care of someone else, Rick fetched the truck and helped both women into the cab. Calling A.J. to tell him about the attack, he learned that a strange car had been seen at their office parking lot. Fortunately it had disappeared when a Phoenix PD cruiser drove by, but it was evident to both brothers that there was more then one assailant.  
  
"Rick, hang on, I've got another call, maybe this is about Stinson." A.J. added, then put his brother on hold.  
  
As he pulled into the ranch driveway and hit the remote on the gate, Rick was startled to hear his brother let out an angry burst of profanity. Laurie looked at Rick in surprise then shook her head in disgust as A.J. told them "Sorry, Rick, that was Ron. Seems Junior's lawyer found a judge yesterday afternoon and got him sprung 'cause of his non-record. When I told him about Robbie's arrest of Fred Stinson, he immediately called the attorney and found out she has no idea where his nephew is. I called Abby earlier, Chris Stinson's got another two years in prison, so that narrows that down. "  
  
Rick turned beet red. "A.J., I want you to call Ron and have him drive you home; I don't trust any of these scum. I'm going to see if Oscar can't stay with you guys until we find this SOB."  
  
There was silence, then A.J. sighed. "You're right, I thought we were done with stuff like this. Where's Robbie, he needs to know about Christopher Stinson."   
  
"I'll call him, he should be on his way with Senior to Phoenix, Just in case, I'll get a hold of Rob and see if he can act as an escort." his brother replied, noticing too late the look of fear on Ramona's face.   
  
Instantly Laurie put her hand on Ramona's arm as she helped unhook her seat beat. "Honey, it's going to be all right, Robbie's not going to be left alone at anytime. Nobody's going to get near him if we can help it." "But Mom, what if this guy comes after him?" she worried, trembling a little as Laurie helped her out of the truck and into the house.  
  
"Robbie's smart, Ramona, he's not going to let himself be trapped. Like Rick said, this is all just in case." Laurie assured her, helping her get comfortable on the living room couch. Meeting Rick's eyes as he came in the door, she gave him a look of confidence and he smiled as she went to get Ramona some water.  
  
A few minutes later a couple of cars beeped at the gate, and he was relieved to see his son and brother, as well as their friends Rob Gomez and Chief Joseph. Opening the gate, he had them pull in next to the porch, and giving his son a quick hug, let him race in to be with his wife.  
  
"Hey, little brother." he grinned at the sheepish look A.J. had. "Rick, I feel so stupid-I should be watching over Robbie, not vice versa."  
  
"A.J., Rob and the Chief are looking after both of you." Rick said, hugging him as he reached the steps. As they came in, Rick found Laurie bringing in a plate of sandwiches for the guys, and a cup of soup for Ramona. After making sure they were all comfortable, he watched her vanish into the bedroom.   
  
"Rick, is Laurie all right?" his brother asked, seeing her quick exit. As Rick filled him in on what had happened, A.J. got upset. "My poor sis, Rick, I'll start making some calls, you go to her."  
  
Going to their door, he knocked and entered, finding his wife sitting on their bed. "Rick? Oh love." she cried, then threw her arms around him as he sat down next to her. "Sweetheart, it's okay, we're safe." he comforted her. Stroking her hair, he saw her shaking. "Rick, they were going to shoot you, kill you in front of me!" she said, upset.  
  
"Angel, it's all right, nobody's going to take me from you, I promise. Is that's what's scaring you" he asked, then saw her nod her head. "Darlin', they were aiming at both of us, but it's going to be all right." he reassured her, kissing her. Cuddling her against him, Rick felt her calm down, then take a deep breath.  
  
"Don't mind me, darling." She sighed, resting her head against his shoulder. "When I saw that flash of the two men and the car, it frightened me, just thinking about what happened to you and A.J. in San Diego."  
  
"Laurie, you saved us this morning by that premonition, now I'm going to take care of you the way you've been taking care of everyone else." Rick promised, kissing her hair. "I love you. Now, it's time for you and me to have some lunch."  
  
"Thank you, my love, although there's one thing I want to get you." Laurie smiled up at him, then whispered as she dropped kisses on his ear and neck, "how about an appetizer?"  
  
Rick pulled her face to his, then kissing her until they were both breathless, teased "I'll bring dessert!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"A.J., I am not going to leave town, these goons aren't going to drive me from my home!" Rick told him, exasperated. Over the receiver, he could clearly hear his brother telling Captain Ron what he said.   
  
It was no use, he was sick of hiding for the last two days, especially not being able to work. The staying home part was not the issue, he was glad he could watch over his wife, and thankfully Robin was safely visiting Ian in Las Vegas.  
  
No, it was the constant having to watch their backs because Christopher Stinson, Jr. was loose, and Fred Stinson was making pointed cracks that something was going to happen unless he and his son were freed.  
  
"Rick, it's Ron, listen to me." the Phoenix captain came on the phone, an angry tone in his voice. "If you won't think of yourself, think of Laurie. I just spoke to Oscar, he's trying to talk her into going back East like you two planned, only she refuses to go by herself. If you go with her, she'll be out of harms' way, and it'll be much easier to watch over A.J. and Robbie."  
  
Damn, why did he have hit me in my weak spot, Rick groaned inwardly. It made sense, his wife was understandably wary of traveling by herself, and he didn't like the idea, either. If he went, Laurie would be safe with the Collins's, and he could always come back and finish nailing the Stinsons.  
  
"All right, Ron, you really know how to get to a guy!" he grouched. After a moment of silence, a surprised Captain cleared his throat. "You're welcome, Rick. Now go talk to that stubborn Valkyrie you married before Oscar turns her over his knee!"  
  
As Rick left the kitchen, he heard his wife's uncle at full tilt. "Laurie, honey, listen to me! I want you to go to Maine like you planned, it'll be safer for you." Coming into the living room, he found Oscar trying to reason with Laurie.  
  
"Oscar, I don't want to go by myself. I can't help it, I don't like traveling alone anymore, it scares me. I won't leave Rick at this time, either. If something happened to him, I'd never be able to stand it!" she told him. "And I don't want anything to happen to you, sweetheart." Rick stepped into the room, then wrapping his arms around Laurie, said, "what if I go with you, will that help?"  
  
She looked up at him, then softly replied, "Yes, darling, I'll be okay if you go with me." Turning to her relieved uncle, Laurie was sorry she had made him upset. "Oscar, dad." she smiled at him, going and taking his hand in hers. Oscar's eyes got very bright as she continued, "I'm sorry I made you worry. You and the others are right, we'll be safer out of town." The big man embraced her, then quietly said "Thank you, baby, you've set my mind at ease. I'll call Barnabas and let him and Carolyn that you'll be coming tomorrow after all."  
  
Just then the phone rang, and picking it up, Rick found their daughter was on the line. "Robin, honey, I'm glad you called." he said, "Well, I'm not." Robin told him, sounding angry. "I just got a call from the hotel, they booked a large party for tonight and told me I have to cut my vacation short, it's not fair!"  
  
"Honey, I'm sorry, but I'm glad you are coming back. Your Mom and I are going to Maine tomorrow, and this way we can see you before we leave." her father explained.  
  
"You're right, now I'm glad I'll be home early. Guess I can pull myself away from this place long enough to say bye!" she teased. Rick shook his head, grinning. "You're funny, Robin, now let me talk to Ian and we'll set up what time I or your uncle will pick you up."  
  
While Laurie packed their belongings, Rick was outvoted by Oscar and Rudy as to who would pick up his daughter that afternoon. Coming back into their bedroom, he was grumbling about being babysat.  
  
"I'm not sorry." He heard his wife's voice, then she put her arms around him. Smiling in spite of himself, he turned in her embrace and met her in a long kiss. "Neither am I, darlin'." he sighed, coming up for air.   
  
Suddenly they heard a commotion, then Robbie's voice. Concerned, they came out of the room and found their son bruised and bleeding on the living room couch. Shaking, Laurie ran to get some ice as Rick knelt down next to him. "Robbie, what happened?" Rick asked, looking up at Oscar and the sheriff, concern on their faces.  
  
"Someone came at me from behind, Pop, I didn't see them coming." Robbie answered, dazed. "Next thing I know, my car overturned and went off the road near Ridge Rock. If Rob hadn't come along..."  
  
Laurie overheard this part, then handing Rick a towel with ice, hugged their friend. "Thank God you were tailing him, Rob."  
  
"I told you I wouldn't let him go anywhere by himself, Light." the sheriff assured her. Just then Rudy came back into the house with his bag and traded places with Rick as his mother leaned over and kissed him.  
  
After examining Robbie, Rudy glanced over his anxious parents. "He's going to be all right, you two. He's pretty lucky, I'd hate to see your patrol car right now." Rob shook his head. "you don't want to."  
  
"That car saved your life, son." Rudy added." Nothing seems to be broken, you might have a slight concussion but other than that, you should be okay in a few days. I'll let your mother clean you up some so you don't scare Ramona." At that the young deputy tried to sit up "Pop, what if they go after her!"  
  
"It's all right, son, I'll call the Chief and have him bring her here, at least for tonight." Rick reassured his son, gently pushing him back onto the sofa.  
  
Within a few minutes, a stolen car matching the one that had run Robbie off the road was found in a parking lot in Window Rock, confirming Rick's fear that his family was being watched.  
  
"That's it, there's no way I'm going to leave town with my children being targeted!" Rick exploded, seeing Robbie's totaled car being taken away. He had just left his daughter-in- law with Robbie, and after closing their door; he went into the living room and found Oscar trying to calm down his wife.  
  
"Oscar, he could have been killed, we can't leave now, what if they try to get Robin?" she stormed, pacing back and forth. She stopped, hearing her husband's outburst, then he saw her straightening her shoulders, and turn to face him.  
  
"I want you to stay here, Rick. I can go to Maine by myself. It'll be okay." She said firmly. Only her eyes betrayed her apprehension, and Rick could have kissed her for her brave front.   
  
"Laurie, honey, I don't want you going anywhere by yourself." Oscar reiterated, gently taking her arm and sitting her down. "Oscar, it's the only way, Rick knows these jerks, I can fly into Bangor by myself then Barnabas or Carolyn can pick me up, I'll be all right. Once you put the Stinsons away, Rick can come for me." She told him. As Oscar started to argue, she put her arms around him, saying, "Please Dad, I need to do this, please."   
  
"All right, baby." the big man sighed, and Rick saw how much it took for him to give way to his girl. Laurie gave him a kiss, then Rick came and lifted her up off the sofa.   
  
"Come here, my brave Valkyrie, I need to talk to you."  
  
Rick carried Laurie into their bedroom, then closed the door and set her down on their bed. Sitting next to her, Rick pulled her into his arms as she told him, "I love you, and I need to know you'll be all right while I'm gone." He kissed her, then replied, "I love you, too, and I don't want you worrying, my angel. I'll come join you as soon as I can. Then we'll come home to our ranch, it'll be safe again."  
  
"Just hold me, darling, my safe place has always been in your arms." Laurie kissed his lips, then nuzzled his neck.   
  
Cuddling her against him, he whispered all his pet names for her between kisses. "I won't let anything hurt you, precious." he promised.  
  
"I know you won't." she replied, smiling up at him. Hearing voices outside their door, Rick tried to laugh, "even in a crisis we're interrupted."  
  
Going outside their room, Laurie found Robin had come home before going to the hotel. "Honey, oh I'm glad you're here!" she exclaimed, hugging her daughter then moving so Rick could greet her.  
  
Over an early dinner, Laurie tried to downplay her trip the next day, instead talking about the last story she was putting in her book. "It's about the time Great-Grandfather Gene finally told Kasey he loved her, he was being held by a horse thief and she rescues him. It's very romantic, I think!"  
  
"Don't you dare tell that story until I can stay for all of it, Mom!" Robin insisted, trying in vain to get her brother to stop saying "no, tell it now!" "Don't worry, honey, I'll tell you a short one instead, about the time Laurie took refuge in the cabin in Lost Valley and found out about her father." Laurie promised, mussing her mischievous son's hair.  
  
The ringing of the phone put a halt to her tale, however, as Rick got a call from the airline that Laurie's flight had been moved up one hour. Rearranging their schedule, Oscar decided to drop both Rick and Laurie at one end of the airport, then he would drive underneath the terminal and come out on the other side to pick up Rick.  
  
Oscar called Barnabas Collins and the head of the family arranged to meet Laurie inside the terminal at Bangor. "Thank you, Barnabas, I appreciate you're coming for her, she's not comfortable flying by herself and especially with all this..."  
  
'I understand, Oscar. We will take good care of Laurie until her husband can join her. Someone will wait with her until boarding, I take it." Oscar recognized the unspoken question as to her security.  
  
"Yes, Rick will be with her until they make the call to gate, then if anyone is following him, he'll come out to the parking area where we'll be waiting. "  
  
"That sounds like an excellent idea. I hope it works. I'll call you as soon as her flight lands. I should tell you the weather forecast is for snow tomorrow, so if there's any delays, I'll try to reach you as soon as possible." Barnabas responded, and Oscar was thankful for the warning.  
  
Once he ended the call, Oscar found Rick talking to A.J. on his transmitter. "Anything, son?"  
  
"All quiet according to A. J., Ron has a patrol on his street and one at the gate of the complex. I guess someone spotted Stinson at a mini-mart yesterday...but nothin' since." He replied, yawning. He said good night to his brother as Oscar added, "I think you need some shut-eye, so does our girl."  
  
"Thanks, Oscar, I'll just lock up the barn and be right in." Rick answered, stretching. As he stood up, he looked around then frowned. "Oscar, have you seen Mike, I thought he was next to me."  
  
The big man looked around, then smiled. "Try your room, I have a feeling he's a sounding board for Laurie right now." Rick had to clear his throat, this was not going to be easy for either of them. "Thanks, dad, I mean, Oscar. I'll give her a few minutes then go in."  
  
"Rick." "Yeah?" It was Oscar's turn to clear his throat. "You're welcome, son." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Flights to the East Coast have been delayed, as new snow falls across the eastern seaboard." The weatherman announced. Watching the morning news, Rick shook his head, that would be all they needed.  
  
"Rick, it's okay, worst comes to worst I can stop over somewhere for the night then arrive in time for the service tomorrow." Laurie told him, bringing his thermos to him.  
  
Taking the container from her hand and setting it down, he pulled her into his arms. "Sweetheart, you spoil me. How am I going to make it without my brave girl." he murmured in her ear, then kissed her neck.  
  
"The only reason I'm brave is you, darling." She smiled, burrowing into his embrace. They stayed in each other's arms until Oscar's car beeped at the gate.  
  
Reluctantly letting go of one another, the two Simons picked up their bags and went outside into the icy sunshine.   
  
When they arrived at the Phoenix airport, both Rick and Laurie verified that their transmitters were in working order, only Laurie realized she would have to leave hers off so it wouldn't be picked up by in-flight transmissions. Checking the arrival screens, Laurie sighed, her flight would be delayed 2 hours.  
  
"Rick, there's no use you hanging around here for half the day, why don't I sit next to the ticket agent's desk and you can go check on stuff at the office." She offered.  
  
"Laurie, I'm not going anywhere until they call your flight. I'll call Oscar so he can contact the Collins's and let them know you'll be late." he said firmly. Taking her arm, Rick walked her over to the waiting area.  
  
Taking a seat not far from the phone bank, Laurie waited with their bags while Rick went to call A.J. to notify him about the flight delays. As she watched his animated expression as he spoke with his brother, a call came over the loudspeakers. "Mrs. Simon, Mrs. Laurie Simon, please pick up a courtesy phone."  
  
Catching Rick's eye, she picked up their bags and walked a few feet further away to a white phone. As Laurie lifted the receiver, a sudden cold feeling ran through her, then she heard Rick "call" to her. "Laurie, go for Oscar, now!"  
  
Turning, she looked at the phones and saw Rick wasn't there. Frightened, she obeyed his request, picking up their bags and heading for the end of the terminal, all the while calling for Oscar on her transmitter. As she made it to the doors, Laurie saw Oscar just outside, then a sudden shock of pain from Rick stopped her in her tracks.  
  
Dropping the bags, she rummaged in Rick's suitcase, then pulled out his spare gun. "Oscar, Stinson's got Rick, he's going to kill him! I've got to stop him!" she told him firmly, inserting the clip then sticking the weapon in her pocket.  
  
"Laurie, no! I've got a fix on him, wait for me!" her uncle's frantic order came through the receiver. Hesitating, she realized he was right and ran out the automatic doors to meet him. Throwing their luggage inside his car, she told Oscar "He's beating Rick, we've got to get to him now!"  
  
"All right, Laurie, follow me, but stay back until I tell you, promise?" he said firmly, getting out of the car. She nodded, trying to stay focused on reaching out to Rick, telling him they were coming. As she followed Oscar, Captain Ron's voice came over her transmitter, letting them know he had seen Stinson enter the parking garage earlier in a grey panel van. "A.J.'s with me, we're coming in from the front." Relaying the information as they crept into the parking garage, Oscar spotted the van, then pulled Laurie behind a pillar.  
  
"Honey, you cover me, I'm going to come behind the van, as soon as I see a way to draw Stinson out, I'll signal you. You can get in and take care of Rick while I take out that animal and Ron blocks his exit, understand?"  
  
"Yes, Oscar. But, please be careful." she said, grasping his arm. He looked at her, then put his hand on hers. "I will, honey." he whispered.  
  
Just then Rick sent her an urgent call, "don't come near the van, Stinson has a gun, he's waiting for Oscar so he could shoot him." "Darling, Oscar's coming from the back, Ron from the front, can you distract him?" she told him.  
  
Laurie could almost feel a little humor from her husband. "Does a duck have wings?"  
  
As she crouched, gun in hand, Oscar waited until a car went past before running between cars and getting close to the van. Suddenly Laurie realized Rick had managed to turn on his transmitter watch, and she heard Christopher Stinson taunting her husband that he had an outside camera rigged to show anyone approaching the vehicle. Using her pendant watch, she called to her uncle to stay put until Rick could keep Stinson from looking at the monitor on the dashboard.  
  
Abruptly Rick sent a call to her, "Okay, now!" and Laurie relayed it to Oscar and Ron. Instantly Oscar ran to the back of the van, then took out the camera mounting as Captain Ron zigzagged his way to the front hood, then on the count of three, simultaneously broke the front window as Oscar did the same to the back panes.  
  
Laurie heard Rick yelling then she saw someone run from the van as a cloud of smoke enveloped the area. "Darling, are you all right?" she called on her transmitter, then he answered. "I'll be fine, just got to get out of this choking smoke, wait a minute, where's Stinson?"  
  
As she came out from behind the concrete column, Laurie saw a figure running toward her then realized it was her husband's assailant. Pulling her weapon out, she yelled "Stinson, freeze!"  
  
Laurie caught sight of his face closing on her and she automatically pulled the trigger, squeezing off a round before he collided with her and knocked her to the ground, sending the gun flying. Dazed, she tried to fight the bleeding criminal off her, only to have Stinson punch her in the face, then grab her by the arm. "No!" she screamed, only to have her voice cut off by a hand over her mouth, as Stinson got up and started to drag her toward the garage exit. Struggling with him, Laurie pulled fruitlessly at his arm only to hear Oscar order "Let her go!"  
  
She saw Rick come around the corner and yell at her to "Drop!" and she managed to thrust herself out of Stinson's reach and fall to the concrete floor as he and Oscar fired at him.   
  
Laurie lay on the ground as the last of the shots echoed away, then footsteps ran toward her.  
  
"Laurie, angel!" Rick's voice sounded above her, as she opened her eyes to see his bloodied face.  
  
"Oh, my poor Rick!" she gasped, "my love, what did he do to you?" then clung to him as he lifted her off the cold cement. . "Sweetheart, did he hurt you?" he asked frantically. "He punched me, but I'm all right, we've got to get you to the hospital!" she cried, as she took the edge of her sweater and tried to dab at the cuts and swellings on his face. "No, no, angel, let me get that off you." Rick urged, pulling the blood-stained garment off her. Feeling her shivering, he wrapped his arms around her, ignoring his painful ribs.  
  
"Laurie, it's okay, my brave girl. You did good, darlin'." Rick soothed her. "When I didn't see you upstairs, I was so afraid. Don't let go, darling, please." she whispered. "Never, sweetheart." he promised, as a weary Oscar, A.J. and Ron came up to the two of them after seeing Stinson's body taken away by the coroner. Laurie reached out and hugged them from the comfort of Rick's arms.  
  
"Nice shooting, Laurie, I can't figure how he kept going after you nailed him. It took both Oscar and Rick here to stop him!" the Phoenix captain grinned. "A.J.? where the hell did you come from?" the older Simon said, realizing his brother had an arm around him. "You're not the only one who got tired of being babysat!" A.J. replied, casting a concerned eye on his brother's swollen eye.  
  
"Let's get both of you to the hospital, especially you, Rick, I want to make sure he'd didn't break any of your ribs." Oscar told them, then as they passed under a light, he saw Laurie's face. "Honey, let me see, I didn't know he hit you." he said angrily. Putting his hand to her chin,  
Oscar's face darkened as he saw her split lip and bruised face.  
  
"I'll be all right, but, Dad, I'm sorry, I should've wondered who would page me here. It happened so fast.. I should have been .." Oscar interrupted her, "Baby, it's all right, you didn't do anything wrong. Stinson had days to plan this, you had seconds to react."   
  
"Sweetheart, Oscar's right. I never heard him coming, one moment I'm talking to A.J., the next Stinson had a gun in my side and said he'd shoot you if I called or made any move toward you. But you listened to me and Oscar, you helped save my life." Rick reassured her with a kiss, as she lay her head against his shoulder.  
  
He saw tears in her eyes. "Rick, I'm going to Maine as soon as I know you're all right. I need to at least try, darling. " Oscar shook his head. "You're going to go home, baby. Barnabas will understand. Besides, the airport in Bangor is closed anyway, you wouldn't be able to get there in time for the service tomorrow."  
  
The group of men saw her shoulders slump, then taking a deep breath, Laurie tried to smile at them, "Okay, I guess I can't fight you guys or the weather."  
  
Rick grinned as he stole another kiss. "I wouldn't put it past you, darlin'." he declared as he helped her into Oscar's sedan. "But I'd lay odds on you." he said.   
  
She laughed wearily as they settled in for the trip to the hospital, then kissed him back. "And you'd win." 


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"Mom, how many are we for dinner tonight?" Robin came out of the kitchen and found her mother proofing her manuscript. "At least six, no seven, if Oscar comes back from Phoenix in time. Are you sure you don't mind cooking on your night off, honey?"  
  
"I enjoy making stuff for you guys, you're my best critics! Besides, it's the first day Uncle Rudy's let Pop go fishing. He's right, you know, Pop's a terrible patient!" her daughter grinned.  
  
"I know, darling. That's how I knew he'd be all right. The more he complains..." Laurie broke off, not wanting to remember the aftermath of the beating Rick had taken. Once he was x-rayed, Oscar's suspicions of a couple of broken ribs was borne out. Fortunately they had stopped Chris Stinson before he could do any more damage to him, but it was almost a week before Rudy would let Rick drive. With the younger Stinson dead, the other two members of the criminal family were locked up in a plea agreement, which would still put them away for life. The frightening part of the whole plot against Rick and A.J. was the admission that the robberies were just a smoke screen to lure the Simons into a trap, only the decision by Stinson, Jr. to make some extra bucks by drug smuggling tripped them up. It still made Laurie shiver to think of their close call.  
  
"Oh, Mom, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring back what happened to you guys." Robin said, upset. "No, honey, it's okay. I just can't bear to see your father in any kind of pain." Laurie answered, then stood up and hugged her. Just then the sound of a car roaring up to the gate was heard, and as Robin heard footsteps up the walk; she peeked out and saw a familiar pair.  
  
"Mom, the baby's coming!"   
  
Hearing her son's call, Laurie ran in from the dining room and found Robbie carrying Ramona into the front room. "Sorry, Mom, I thought I'd make the hospital, guess I was wrong!" her daughter-in-law tried to joke. "It's all right, honey. Robbie, get her on to the sofa, then call Rudy, I think he's still at the cabin with Oscar and your father." Laurie replied, taking charge. Robin ran to the kitchen, then immediately got a pitcher of ice chips and some water and took it to the living room.  
  
Finding out that it had been several minutes since Ramona's water broke, Laurie got some clean towels and a pillow and when the contractions started to get worse, had her son move his wife onto the bed in his old room.  
  
Within minutes Rudy Wells came tearing in, followed by Rick. Finding everything ready, he sent everyone out of the room but Laurie. As Robbie left the room, he suddenly turned and asked, "Uncle Rudy, when it's time for the baby to come out, I want to help."  
  
"Ok, son, I'll send your mom out." the doctor grinned, then winked at Ramona. "Just like his Uncle, he'll do."  
  
As everyone waited outside, Robin made coffee and sandwiches, then took turns calling Ramona's mother, A.J. and their friends with Robbie. Reaching his mother in San Diego, Rick found Cecilia booking the next flight to Phoenix and he arranged with Chief Joseph to pick her up. Finishing his conversation, he saw Laurie come out of his son's room, then giving Robbie a hug, had him go in.  
  
"Mama, how is she?" Robin came up out her seat, then frowned when she saw her mother blinking back tears. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Ramona's all right, it's just, she asked if it's a boy can she name him Andrew Roger." Laurie told her, embracing Robin, then Rick's arms enveloped both of them.  
  
"That's a great name," he said, as Robin teared up. "I think that's wonderful, Mama, what if it's a girl?"  
  
"Robin Elizabeth." Laurie sniffed, then both mother and daughter started to cry in earnest.  
  
Helpless, Rick just held his girls until the sound of a wail reached their ears. "Rick, darling, listen, it's your grandchild!" Laurie smiled, wiping her eyes and dropping a kiss on his cheek.  
  
Suddenly a car screeched to a stop outside their door, and going to see who it was, Rick saw Sheriff Rob helping Angelina Torres, Ramona's mother, out of his patrol car. Opening the door, he told them of the baby's arrival and had Angelina go right in to her daughter.  
  
"Well, grandpa, how does it feel?" Rob teased his friend after greeting Laurie and Robin.  
  
"Like nothing I'd ever have predicted." Rick beamed, as Robin went to the kitchen. Returning with a tray of glasses and bottle of sparkling cider, Robin hurriedly set it down as the door to Robbie's room opened and a smiling doctor emerged.  
  
"I have to say this, early birds seem to run in this family!" Rudy laughed, "Laurie, you and Rick and Angelina are the proud grandparents of Andrew Roger Joseph Simon. He's seven pounds, nine ounces and is 19 inches long. Both he and his mother are doing fine, as a matter of fact Ramona's hungry! After she's rested a bit, you can take turns going in."  
  
Laughing and crying, Rick and Laurie fell into each other's arms, then took turns hugging Robin and Rudy and Rob. Robbie stepped out for a moment, saying "Pop, Ramona wants to see you, she wants to introduce you to someone." "Go on, darling." Laurie smiled, then was embraced by her son. "Thank you, Mom, for teaching me how to help Ramona. We couldn't have had our son without you."  
  
"Robbie, I'm so proud of you, all I did was help bring my grandchild into a very loving family!" she sniffed. Wiping his mother's eyes, Robbie kissed her then went back into his room as Rudy came back out.  
  
"You did a good job with him, missy!" he said, handing her a Kleenex.  
  
"Thank you Rudy, I don't know what we'd do without you! I only wish Oscar was here, did he say when he'd be back from town." Laurie asked, getting him a cup of coffee and a sandwich.  
  
"No, honey, but he should be here pretty soon, he told me to be sure to bring plenty of fish for grilling from the cooler." the doctor joked. Giggling, Laurie kissed him, then hearing a car driving down the driveway, looked and saw it was Oscar.  
  
"Rick, Oscar's here!" she called, then pulled on her coat and went to the door. As Laurie came out onto the porch, she saw a man and woman getting out of the sedan. Suddenly she recognized them.  
  
"Rick!" she called, starting toward the driveway. Rick came out of the bedroom, then rushing to catch up with Laurie, caught her hand. "Who is it, darlin'?"  
  
"It's Carolyn, and Barnabas." she said. As they approached, she let go of Rick's hand as the blond-haired woman stopped then opened her arms as Laurie embraced her. "Carolyn." she choked. "I'm so sorry, oh Carolyn!" Rick saw tears in Oscar's eyes, then greeted the older man who patiently stood behind his cousin.  
  
"Mr. Collins, I'm Rick Simon, thank you for coming all this way." As the two men shook hands, Carolyn murmured, "Laurie, can you forgive me, for not contacting you sooner, for shutting you out of Mother's life."  
  
"Oh, honey, there's nothing to forgive. You needed her more than I did, I just missed being able to talk to her, tell her about our family, your family now!"she replied. Realizing the others were waiting, she wiped her eyes as she said, "I'm sorry, Rick, this is my cousin Carolyn, and my cousin Barnabas Collins."  
  
Rick gave his hand to Carolyn, as Laurie hugged Barnabas, whispering, "thank you, for coming, for bringing Carolyn." "I had to make sure you were all right, Laurie, I was worried when I heard about the attack on you and your husband." he told her, concerned.  
  
"I'm okay, Barnabas, Rick's much better, and now, oh you two came on the best day!" she smiled.  
  
"What best day, honey?" Oscar asked, bending down to kiss her cheek.  
  
"You have a nephew, no a great grandson!" she beamed. Carolyn looked in astonishment at her, then Rick explained about the early delivery of their grandchild.  
  
"You both must be freezing, come in and meet our family!" Laurie linked arms with her cousins, then Rick took their bags and followed them into the house.  
  
Bringing up the rear, Oscar caught sight of Robbie and Robin, waiting in the doorway, and shook his head with amusement.  
  
"Never a dull moment with my family" he thought. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." 


End file.
